Arctic Gillyweed
by Remus-Chocolade
Summary: Bill and George is in the search of a plant when their car have a motor-stop. Looking for help they meet up with a girl, who offers to come with them. Bill is angry, George is joyful and she's about to loose her mind, all good family-fun. Or not.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just a little thing I've been working on in bored moments. Or, little, it's over 12,000 words and I've should have cut it up in several chapters, but it's just no place I feel it fits and I'm lazy. Starts pretty innocent and nice, then goes completely off the hinges. The parody-part may be very subtle, but whatever.**

"What now?" George groaned as the car came to a sudden halt in the middle of the road. Bill, who was driving, turned the key again only to get a second of rumbling from the engine. "Bloody brilliant." They both got out and the oldest opened the hood, waving away the smoke emitted from the motor.

"Well... I have no idea what happened," he admitted after taking a look in the light of his wand. Even though both had good knowledge about cars to be wizards, they had no expertise to go poking around in the rental car.

"What do we do, then? Take the bus?" George joked and pointed at the bus shelter the car had stopped beside.

"Yeah, great idea, you can have the honour of trying to pronounce our destination and get the driver to take our money," Bill retorted sarcastically and leaned against the vehicle. They were in the middle of nowhere somewhere in Norway to get an ingredient for a new product George was making and now their means of transportation had just bailed on them.

"Then we'll just Apparate," the younger suggested. "Why didn't we do that anyway?"

"'Couse you got these cryptic road directions and not the name of where the hell we're going!" Bill bellowed.

"Okay, calm down." George dug his hands into the pockets of his jeans and gazed up at the dark sky. It was a pleasant April night and the full moon was illuminating the field behind the shelter as well as making his brother about as stable as nitro-glycerine. "We just have to ask someone... To help us," he said after mapping out a couple of constellations out of boredom.

"Yeah, better than stand here and freeze," Bill agreed and began walking towards the closest house. George caught up with him and actually passed him as they got closer to the cubical building. "No, not here." The older turned away and headed further down the small road.

"Why?" George inquired, not feeling like trotting the entire countryside before dawn.

"They got dogs," Bill said darkly and walked faster, soon passing a small, red barn possibly used as a garage.

"Here then?" The younger pointed to the grey house beside the barn.

"Cats," Bill retorted and George was left to look at his quickly disappearing back.

"Hey, listen! If you're going keep going 'til you find someone without pets here, you'll wear out your boots!" He shouted to his brother, fed up with his mood. Bill turned and strode back to him, ready to respond before catching himself, it wasn't worth it to get into a shouting-match with George. "I'm going in here and you can do whatever the hell you want." As George walked up the short drive Bill followed and was at his side by the time he rang the door-bell.

"Can't believe I agreed to come with you. It's supposed to be Easter..." The older muttered grumpy as they waited.

"Because you didn't think I could do it myself. And it'll be Easter anyway," George answered lightly as the lock clicked and they took a step backwards not to get knocked down by the door. It revealed a teenage girl with short brown hair, only wearing boxer-shorts and a t-shirt, obviously not bothered by it and Bill doubted this would work out for the best.

"Hi, our car..." Bill started, but got distracted when the girl flung her arms around his waist and it sounded like she was crying. He began instinctively patting her hair and wondered what kind of nut-case this was. She filled her lungs with his scent before pulling off.

"I'm sorry, that was extremely foolish of me," she said and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Do you usually hug-attack scarred middle-aged men on your doorstep?" George asked and she gave a shaky laugh.

"No, I don't... But I know who you are," she said in a low voice, looking from one to the other several times and concentrating on taking deep breaths.

"You do, do you?" George smirked, waiting for some hilarious honorific for him and his brother.

"Yes, George, I do," she said as somber and saw his smirk fall and be replaced by a moment of surprise before he caught himself and assumed his regular cheerful smile.

"Are you a seer or just an incredibly lucky guesser?" Bill asked, now just wanting to find someone more sane to ask for help.

"Neither, Bill. Please come in, I'm freezing my nipples off her," she said and motioned for them to follow, silently cursing herself for bringing up her _nipples_ of all things!

"Really, we just wanted to use the phone," Bill said as they scuffled into the living-room. She handed him a black cell-phone before sitting down on a couch.

"So you're neither a seer or a lucky guesser. What are you, then?" George asked and took the seat beside her. She intrigued him in about the same way some was mesmerised by strange creatures.

"A reader," she answered and drew her legs up to her body. Bill had realised he had no idea where to call and put the phone down on the table.

"You mean you can read auras and stuff?" George said, not sure if he really believed it or if Bill had planned some very complicated prank on him.

"No, I mean I read books, which according to my friends is weird. I need a smoke and drink." She got up and out in the kitchen. Bill sat down on the other couch, taking a deep breath to calm himself and think of a way to politely excuse them so they could get some real help somewhere else. She came back with a cigarette in one hand and a glass in the other which she filled with a transparent liquid from the cabinet beside the sofas.

"So you read. Somehow that doesn't explain it for me," George said as she sat down beside him again.

"It's more _what_ I read," she began and took a sip.

"She read the books, get that through the thick head of yours! The books they got written to make money off all the shit!" Bill erupted. He was tired, moody and sitting in the living-room of a crazy teenager while their car was useless, it was not how he had planned the night to go.

"Yep, that's it," she agreed, her hands shaking as she inhaled deeply of the cigarette. "What are the two of you doing here?" She asked shrilly, still shocked.

"Our car broke down and we were hoping on some help," George told her and flashed her a smile, making her blush.

"Yeah, well..." She kept mumbling low for a moment before shaking the thoughts away. "Fine, but what are you doing here, don't you belong in, like... Britain?" That was the least foolish thing she could think to say, which should be a good reason for her to shut up.

"If that knuckle-head didn't decide-" Bill started shouting.

"If you had got us a better car-" George followed it up with and they was soon on their feet, yelling their faces red.

"Hey, stop it!" The girl's high voice joined in, without results. She drew her breath and did something she knew was immature and unlike her: starting a high-pitched scream until the brothers shut up and covered their ears.

"Bloody hell, was that necessary?" Bill muttered and fell back in his seat, his ears still hurting a bit.

"Was is necessary of you to shout your heads off?" She replied and drained her glass. Bill closed his eyes, trying to keep rational.

"What I was about to say, Bill here agreed to accompany me on my hunt for Arctic Gillyweed, which funny enough have nothing in common with the regular, and after a couple of wrong turns we got here, where the engine flunked," George explained, unaffected by the shouting less than a minute ago.

"Then I think I got it right," she lied, still confused. "Are you okay?" She asked when seeing Bill with his eyes closed and lips pressed tight together. He looked at her and nodded, a chill going down her spine as she stared into his blue irises.

"It's just that time of the month," George said jokingly and laid an arm up on the back of the couch.

"Full moon," she mumbled with a small smile. She leaned back better, ending up pretty close to George and her heart raced, quickly concluding this must be a dream and a blue monkey probably would jump in any minute.

"We're better get going," Bill said and stood up.

"Where?" She asked, raising her eyebrows as they couldn't drive and it was miles from any city or even middle-sized village.

"I'll get that car up and running again," he answered, heading for the door.

"Wait, I can help you," she offered, almost regretting it as she had no more knowledge about engines than them. Bill turned and looked at her before shrugging, how much could she really ruin? "Great, I'll just get properly clothed!" She went into the kitchen and down the stairs fast. George went over to his brother, clasping a hand to his shoulder and gave an over-done sigh. Bill furrowed his brows as the girl joined them again, wearing a pair of tight black jeans and slipped on some sneakers. She turned towards them and a flash lighted their faces for a second.

"What the hell?" Bill rubbed his eyes, trying to get away the dots in his vision.

"Just had to have a photo," she said innocently. It was a slim change it would still be there in the morning and she was grasping at that straw.

"Lemme see," George said and she gave him the SLR camera, having flipped the picture on the screen already. "Not bad, but it's not my best side," he chuckled, seeing the lack of an ear. Bill leaned over to have a look.

"Bloody great," he muttered, not wanting to see his disfigured face right now, handed the camera back to her and she put it down in a chair before pulling on a jacket.

"You lead the way," she said sheepishly as they walked out the door and Bill went ahead.

"What's your name?" George asked her as they approached the vehicle.

"Call me Susan," she said and eyed the red Citroën.

"Great, Sue," George said and placed his arm friendly around her shoulders.

"It's Susan," she answered mildly. Bill had already got started, checking that it wasn't any major leaks or other obvious problems. "Sure it won't start?" She stuck her head in beside his and looked over the greasy engine.

"Yes, or I wouldn't be standing here," he answered in a too-sweet voice. She ignored the comment and got into the driver seat, turning the key. First time it didn't do anything, the second the engine roared to life. Bill wrenched his head up, hitting the edge of the hood before slamming it shut and strode over to the open door.

"Magic," she whispered with a laugh, trying hard not to cringe at the murderous look on the man's face.

"Superb. Maybe you could help us with something else?" George asked when he stuck his head in the other door. She nodded and got out and over to George, who had found their road directions.

"Let me see," she said and took it out of his hands, turning to get the wand-light on the jottings. She read while mapping it out in mind and moved her index finger as a pointer in the air, trying not to get distracted by the fact that the light was _magic!_ "Yeah, I know where you're going, we actually have a cabin up there by a lake, which I'm pretty sure is the one you're heading for and I could accompany you... And now I'm rambling." _Where's the brick wall when you need something to bang your head against?_ She thought bitterly.

"That would be great," George said, smiling at her again. She returned it with a thousand things going through her mind: This could simply not be happening, but let's enjoy it while it lasts; Get in the car with two men you have just met goes against everything your mother have ever taught you; Then again, you kinda know them in a way; Doesn't exclude them from raping you; They're both married, don't make a pass at them. Plus, your flirting sucks; You have a voice talking to you in your head, that should worry you.

"Um, okay," she answered after a moment, getting into the back seat and fastening the belt as her heart once again ran amok. Bill groaned inwardly, not seeing how she would help them any more, but tried to be polite.

"So, where now?" George said as he got back in his seat.

"Straight ahead for a long time, I'll tell you when to turn," Susan said and got ready for an awkward silence. Bill started driving, glad they were going somewhere again.

"What were you doing before we came and interrupted you?" George turned and asked her, wanting something to talk about.

"Um... Nothing really, listened to some music, which would mean I did more than nothing," she said with a silly grin, the alcohol was taking effect.

"What kind of music?" He inquired and she leaned an inch towards him.

"Don't really remember... Oh yeah, Roxette," she replied and got lost in his eyes for a moment. They looked blue in the scarce light, but she could be wrong.

"Never heard of," he answered quickly, not noticing how baffled she was by his looks, it was just right.

"Doesn't surprise me." She leaned back again and gazed out in the dark. He turned back again, tapping his fingers on his thigh as he grew restless. She moved her eyes to the back of his head, soon visualising his neck, back and bottom without clothes, smiling a bit to herself. As her inner eye moved to the front, she realised how pathetic she was. Still she did the same with Bill. "Oy, left here," she blurted out when realising where they were. It was still good time to do the turn and their silence continued.

"Bill?" George asked, sounding too innocent for his brother not to be alarmed.

"Yes?" He replied strained, wishing he hadn't got up at six o'clock this morning.

"Did you see me bring a blue bag?"

"No. Does that mean we forgot something important?" Bill gripped the wheel harder to control his anger, it was so typical of George to do something like this!

"Depends on how important you think my swim-trunks are," he replied.

"You mean you're planning on swimming outside now? Left here," it came from the back seat and the younger brother turned to her again.

"Yeah, how bad can it be?" He said cheeky and she couldn't help but return his smile.

"Sure, the water may not even be frozen," she retorted. After a couple more directions the car stopped in front of a yellow house. They all stepped out and Bill crossed his arms.

"Now, where are we and what are we supposed to do?" He said in a low voice, regretting coming even more.

"That is the cabin, down there is the water and I guess George is gonna get wet," she said with a glance at both of them. "But I would like an explanation to how you're gonna see anything now."

"I got my wand," George said and tried stifling a yawn. Susan sighed, waiting to wake up in her own bed any minute, it was no way magic was real.

"You'll get hurt and it'll end with me doing it for you, which I don't fancy right now," Bill said and got a big bag from the trunk. "So I'm pinching the tent." He began walking out on the lawn, looking for a relatively flat place to do so.

"Don't be silly, it's two double beds and a sofa," she said and pointed at the house, her other hand on her hip.

"Did you bring a key? I'm tired, hungry, pissed off, really have to use the loo and that tent is going up! Anyway we're stuck with you and it was not my idea to go to the middle of nowhere to get some obscure plant to make a new generation of students barf! " Bill shouted and threw the bag hard down on the ground. Susan took a small step backwards, tears forming in her eyes despite her attempt at blinking them away. She didn't know what to say, but was boiling with anger and disappointment. George put his arm around her again and she fought hard not to bury her face against his chest and cry.

"A small Alohomora should take care of the door and would be happy not to sleep in that mouldy tent," he said as neutral as he managed and gave her a small squeeze. She nodded, swallowed the tears and began walking past Bill who hadn't moved yet and towards the front steps, George following her quickly. He opened the door and they left it open for the oldest brother.

"Want something to eat?" She asked shaking and turned into the blue kitchen, flicking on the lights once she found the switch. He sat down on one of the chairs while she looked through the fridge, taking out cheese and ham before opening a drawer to find half a bread. She cut it while taking deep breaths.

"Do you come here often?" He asked to her back.

"In the summer, yes. Really it's more my grandparents who use it, probably why it's food her now," she told him while transferring the bread to the table. He took a slice and she looked for the cheese slicer for a minute. She found it at the bottom of a drawer, handed it to him and sat down on the chair opposite, covering her face with her hands. Bill stomped in and she sat up straight, revealing her scared face. "Bathroom's through the bedroom," she said quickly and pointed in the general direction. Bill left again and she let her shoulders fall.

"He's not normally like this, it's just..." George began while eating.

"No, I understand what you mean. It's not like I haven't had my time of the month, but chocolate should make him feel all better," she joked feebly, still thinking Bill reacted too much.

"Hmm, gotta tell him that when he isn't likely to murder me," he noted for himself. Her eyes went to the side of his head, his hair not covering the hole fully. On the spur of the moment she got up and to his side, brushing the hair aside with two small fingers. He stopped chewing and looked towards her, seeing her arm and parts of her profile. She touched the skin, it felt strangely smooth, like it had been heavy burned once.

"Does it hurt?" She asked as she stroke her fingertip over the inwards bump in his head.

"No," he answered, still looking at her face. She wasn't particular beautiful, just one in the masses, about sixteen, max eighteen years old.

"Do you hear anything on this side?" She leaned in to take a closer look. It had healed, or been healed, neatly, still it looked unnatural to her.

"Not a squat." The corner of his mouth turned upwards for a moment before she let go off his fiery hair and got back in her seat.

"Kinda annoying, isn't it?" She tried imagining it, comparing it to have only one earbud when listening to music.

"Yeah, especially when it's a lot of noise and I can't tell what's coming from where," he admitted nonchalant, avoiding her pity. "How old are you?" He asked to change the subject.

"Turned seventeen a couple of weeks ago and it's such a no-good birthday. I mean, sixteen, you can have sex, eighteen, you can drink." She let out a puff and made a slice for herself.

"We were thrilled when we turned seventeen," he said, too late realising he spoke in in plural. Well, it was still true. She barely noticed and kept chewing.

"Yeah, kinda different for you, though," she said, spraying crumbs over the table before she covered her mouth with her hand. "Actually glad I'm not of age, don't think I would have handled it."

"Handle it? Who said anything about handling it? It's not like you turn green and sprout tentacles if you do something wrong." He chuckled and placed his hand over hers. "Just another excuse to have fun, bend the rules."

"That you haven't given your mother a heart-attack is a miracle," she said when she was done eating.

"Well, it's been a close call sometimes," he told her lightly and she didn't catch the small shadow flying over his face. They silently agreed to relocate to the arm-chairs in the sitting-room. "What's taking him so long?"

"The picture..." She collapsed in fits of laughter when imagining Bill on the toilet. "Pro'bly having a good shit... Or wank..." She got out between gasps. For once George didn't really see the humour and she tried pulling herself together. Not long after Bill came and went to the kitchen to eat.

"So, how much do you know about us?" George asked and leaned towards her, she returned it with hazy eyes.

"Too much," she replied with a hiccough.

"Okay. What's Ron's middle name?" His eyes sparkled and she could now see they were speckled with green and brown on the blue base.

"Too easy, Bilius."

"Fine. When's Charlie's birthday?"

"Twelfth December nineteen-seventy. Two!" She spat the last word and sat up better.

"Good. What colour is Ginny's eyes?"

"Brown, same as your mother." Her words began to slur together.

"What's my favourite colour?"

"Green, even though it's Slytherin's."

"What makes you say that?" He sat up and crossed his arms loosely.

"I don't know, green's my favourite and I was guessing wildly. Was it right?"

"Who did Ron get Scabbers from?" George continued, not answering her.

"Percy, who got an owl when he became a prefect. Done with your little quiz now?" She actually liked showing off a bit and his questions was funny.

"Not quite. Do you think Harry and Hermione will ever end up together?"

"Not unless the moon really is made of cheese. I mean, no chemistry and the sex-life would be boring as hell."

"What's our last name?" He smirked at her and put his hands behind his head.

"You're kidding me? Weasley," she answered, having an eerie feeling it was a trick-question of some sort.

"Nope. Was changed in the books, as well as everyone else's." He cocked an eye-brow at her and she got her jaw up again. "Most first names are correct, though."

"Well, makes sense, protection and stuff and..." She was rambling again and stopped. "Tell me what it really is, then."

"Nah, don't feel like it." He shrugged and Bill took a seat in the sofa.

"Please," she said and got to her feet.

"No can do," he answered with a grin. She seated herself on his lap and began tickling his ribs, not getting any response no matter how hard she went at it. "Done?" He asked after a couple of minutes.

"Damn. I was sure you would..." The rest of her words disappeared in a long yawn and she rested her head down on his shoulder. George sat still for a while before looking over at his brother.

"She's a fun drunk," he concluded and put his arms around her.

"She's crazy. And I don't mean the kind of reckless crazy, I mean the kind who's seriously disturbed up there," Bill said with a look at the sleeping teenager.

"And you say that like it's a bad thing," George said with a mock-pout.

"I'm taking the right bedroom, you take the left, they're both connected to the bathroom," Bill told him and got to his feet.

"What about her?" George asked, putting a hand on the back of her head to keep it on his shoulder.

"I don't care, put her on the couch or something," Bill said and went into the bedroom he had assigned himself, stripping down quickly before getting under the covers.

--

Bill woke in the morning with a great need to piss and went into the bathroom. As he was emptying his bladder the other door opened.

"Do you have to pee so loudly?" Susan asked him drowsy, he didn't reply and wished she would do like normal people and leave, after all they were both wearing nothing but boxer-shorts. She looked at his freckled and scarred body carefully and hugged him from behind as he washed his hands, running her hand over a scar on his chest.

"You know I'm happily married, not to mention old enough to be your father?" He said as her fingers travelled down his stomach.

"How early did you start having children?" She said sarcastically, knowing he had actually been over twenty when she was born. He didn't answer this either. "She's hot, eh?" He turned towards her with a cold look.

"She's much more than that." He left to get dressed and when he entered the kitchen, she stood by the sink, gulping down a glass of water. "Would you put some clothes on?" He saw goose-bumps forming on her back.

"No, I'm going back to bed." She put the glass down on the counter and stumbled back, once in bed spooning up to George's warm body.

A couple of hours later George woke to look into the sleeping face of a teenager, not his wife he had expected. He blinked a couple of times before remembering where he was and what had happened. A strand of hair ran across her forehead, annoying him, and he stroke it away. Her eyes opened to two narrow slits.

"Hi Charlie," she muttered and reached a hand towards him under the covers.

"I'm George," he replied loud enough for her to open her eyes properly.

"Yeah, you are, but you look a lot like your brother," she mumbled, then something he didn't understand.

"I do, but you haven't met my brother Charlie," he said, smelling a badly planned prank.

"It's complicated." She turned her back to him and sighed sleepy. "Wait, what happened last night?" It had finally dawned on her that she was in bed with a man she really didn't know.

"We didn't shag, if that's what you're asking," he told her. She frowned with how cliché that would have been, considering she had been drunk.

"I figured that much since I still have my knickers on." She rolled over to face him again.

"You fell asleep in my arms and I was the gentleman who carried you in here, too exhausted to drag myself out on the couch," he answered with a grin.

"You don't like sleeping alone, that's it," she stated with a tender smile. "It's okay, I don't like it either and spending the night with you was good."

"'Spending the night with...' Don't tell anyone that." They both chuckled a bit, he with the image of how Angelina would react, even though it wasn't really funny.

"Don't worry, they would have me committed," she said darkly, trying to convince anyone she had taken a trip with two fictional characters would only lead to problems. Her stomach rumbled and she sat up, having the decency to cover her breasts for once.

"Think I smell bacon," he said and sat up too. She nodded and got out on the floor, pulling on her clothes he had thrown on the wooden chair after wrenching them off her limp body last night. Of all possible days not to wear a bra, she had to choose yesterday. She turned to see him jumping around while pulling on his jeans, in the end tripping and falling face first.

"Smooth," she commented while running her eyes over his bare back. It bore evidence of once being very muscular, but not being maintained like it should. She left for the kitchen, seeing Bill by the old stove, bathed in sharp light. "Who invited the sun," she muttered and pulled down the blind over the window.

"Morning to you too," Bill said and began searching the cupboards for plates. She found them for him and laid the table for three.

"Where did you find that?" She asked with a nod towards the frying pan's content, egg and bacon.

"The tent. Had to pitch it, wasn't much edible here," he explained as she sat down and George joined them.

"Fuck, did I forget to lock the door at home? My parents are gonna kill me. Or mother and step-father, that is," she said and groaned as she covered her face with her hands.

"What's the worse that can happen?" George joked as Bill loaded bacon on the plates.

"Only that the entire house can be robbed," she replied. "And I didn't let the cat in." She doubted her mother would be pleased to know she ran away with two strangers, leaving the house open to anyone and anything.

"You were home alone?" Bill asked as he sat down and began eating.

"Yeah, duh. They're up visiting his family," she said and grabbed her fork. They ate in relative silence, she was done first.

"Learning something new?" George asked after she had been staring at him for a while.

"No, sorry, I just... Where's my jacket?" She ran a hand through her sleep-tousled hair, afterwards trying to make it lay properly, but didn't have much success.

"In the bedroom, I should think," George said as he took the last bite. She got up and fetched the jacket while Bill began tidying up. George followed her out on the front step where they sat down and she fished the cigarettes from the pocket.

"And you're kidding me," she muttered when she had searched both pockets and not found a lighter.

"Allow me," George said and got his wand before she could get the cigarette out from between her lips. A small flame erupted from the tip of the wood and he placed it to the smoke.

"Thanks, practical that thing," she said and tried not to stare on the innocent-looking twig. They gazed out on the hard ice for a moment.

"How are you?" George asked when the silence was pressing on him.

"Greatly sexu'lly frustrated," she answered dryly as Bill sat down on her other side and took a cigarette from her pack, picked up the lighter that had fallen out behind her and lighted it while shielding the breeze out with her hand. "Didn't know you smoked."

"I don't," he answered and sent a long jet of smoke out in front of himself.

"So, what do you mean with sexually frustrated?" George asked and turned towards her.

"I gotta meet Charlie," she said while staring at the bottom step.

"That's connected?" George cocked an eyebrow. "You know he have a girlfriend and four kids?"

"Yes," she answered hard, she was painfully aware of that.

"No one knows that!" George shouted, not sure why at first. "And that he went blind last year?"

"No, he didn't, you're just testing me," she answered and finally looked at him. He was taken aback by the pain and shame in the pale green eyes he knew he had seen before. "It wasn't a coincident that your car stopped exactly there and you picked precisely my house."

"What was it then?" Bill asked, trying hard not to be judging.

"I can't tell you, you'll think I'm crazy." She wrapped the jacket better around herself and hunched over her knees.

"We already do," George said with a grin.

"Thanks." She stood up and strode down the hill towards the water, knowing they watched her as she crossed the small bridge to the skerry they usually fished from and seated herself on the far side, low enough not to be seen.

"Idiot," Bill said in the meantime and smacked the back of George's head, making the hair stand up.

"What? I was just being honest," he answered.

"Fine, I said she was crazy last night, but I don't know how right I was. She knows our history, more than most people it looks like, and doesn't see us as strangers. It have to be kind of a cultural clash, not to mention shock." He put out the cigarette and kicked the butt down between the steps.

"I just thought she could take a joke," George muttered.

"She's a girl, what do you expect?" Bill had enough experience with teenage girls to know their minds changes too quick to follow. "Come." He stood up, beckoned for his brother to follow and they went down to her.

"Hi. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," George said when looking down on her back. She refused to acknowledge their presence and watched her feet on the ice.

"We really didn't mean to upset you," Bill tried after a minute.

"Well, anyway you did, because I'm so reliable as," she started saying, but unconsciously switched language as she stood up, climbed up the rocks to be level with the brothers and was soon yelling at them. They barely understood a word and this being 'Charlie' didn't calm them especially as tears and snot ran down her face, her eyes bulging and body shivering as she flung out her arms in frustration several times.

"Shh, Shh," Bill kept repeating after taking a step forward and embraced her, partly afraid she would fall backwards into the water. She tried pushing him away for a second before the yelling stopped and was replaced by sobs, he rubbed her back slowly. She pressed her face to his chest, smelling him in her irregular heaves for air and gripped around his waist. George just watched, knowing his older brother was better at comforting. Her hold slowly loosened and her arms hung down at her sides when she fell silent.

"Sorry, I just..." She stuttered into his shirt. He opened his arms, but she kept leaning on him.

"Wanna talk about it?" George tried.

"No way in hell," she answered and looked up at Bill. "You're very nice. And smell good," she said with a small, shaking laughter,

"I try," he answered with a lopsided smile. She sat down again, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"I get that you think I'm insane, I sometimes think it myself and you just hit a nerve," she told them, looking up at George.

"We're boys, we're supposed to say stupid things," he said and squatted down, smiling at her again. She felt the corners of her own mouth turn upwards and ran a hand over her eyes to dry them.

"Mhm... Should we get that plant now or wait for the dark again?" She asked and they both stood up.

"Yeah, why not?" George gazed at the water surrounding the rocks they stood on. "It's not too deep here, is it?"

"No, right out here it's not even two metres," she said.

"Then it's a good possibility it is here. Looks familiar?" He handed her a page ripped out of an old Herbologi-book and she was getting pretty fond of this dream.

"That's regular weed. Yeah, it's loads of that stuff there," she said after inspecting the page, recognising the plant as it would often tangle into her feet when swimming. "But I don't believe you've come thousands of miles for some weed."

"Believe what you want," George answered, still staring at the ice before throwing what looked like a firecracker out. It sizzled for a minute and left a good sixty-feet hole.

"What was that?" Bill asked.

"Nothing, time to go weed-hunting," George answered.

"What are you gonna do with it, smoke it?" She joked.

"Secret, as for now." He was barely listening to her as he tried mapping out a way down in the freezing water. He began by stepping down to where she had been sitting and saw where he could step to at least numb his feet.

"Georgie, don't want to get your shoes off first?" Bill asked when his brother stretched a leg towards the surface.

"May be a good idea," he agreed and bent down to untie his laces. Behind his back Susan mimicked pushing him out, but didn't do it, the thought was hilarious enough.

"And the rest of your clothes?" She added as he straightened up. "If you have any trouble, I'd be happy to help you."

"No thanks, I can de-clothe myself," he said and wrenched his sweater over his head.

"I meant with finding your weed." She really had too much fun with the drug-innuendo, but it was too easy. He got rid of his jeans and turned towards her, shielding out the sun with one hand.

"Sure you're up for it?" He said, she just sighed and started stripping down.

"You gonna keep those pants on?" She asked and looked at his white briefs.

"What if I am?" He answered, already shivering. She started making chicken-noises and Bill seated himself on a patch of grass, watching his brother try not to be ridiculed.

"Come on, it's not like I haven't seen a naked man before, skinny-dipping is funner and I don't think you have another change," she said and took off her own underwear.

"Funner?" George cocked an eyebrow at her as Bill ran his eyes casually over her pale body. She reminded him of Charlie's girl, only... Well, fatter.

"Yep, funner." She slid down the rock and plummeted her right leg down in the water, gasping as everything beneath her knee got attacked by cold needles. "Not too bad." She stood up in the water, taking a couple of steps out before turning to now naked George. "If you step down right there, then to the left," she instructed him and he followed with his wand in hand, looking down in the muddy water not to trip. "Other left, my left," she corrected and he stepped down on the same stone as her.

"Holy frick-in-a-bucket!" He exclaimed as he was submerged to the top of his thigh. She laughed and took another step backwards, the blade of her foot hitting the edge and she threw out her arms, nonetheless falling backwards with a splash.

"Good Merlin," she gasped when getting her head above the water, noting for herself she was acclimating to the magic world surprisingly fast. Or read too much.

"Still not to bad?" Bill asked from the shore.

"Refreshing," she answered and ducked under again, coming up to sit on the stone George had first stepped down on. "And you?" She splashed a little towards him, who was standing still.

"Just give me a moment before I have to freeze my balls off," he said and took a deep breath. She shrugged, stood up and jumped, sprinkling him with more ice-cold needles. They waited for her to come up, George with his arms crossed. "Don't reckon she drowned?"

"No, then her body would have floated up to the surface," Bill said, creasing his forehead. Her head soon emerged and she took slow strokes back to them. Before she could reach them, George threw himself forward, gasping as his body was numbed out.

"So then it's around here," she said a bit to his left and he swam towards her, now having his lighted wand between his teeth. He nodded and ducked under, clenching his eyes shut in the second his brain froze before taking a couple of strokes down and wrapping his fingers around the plants. He pulled and kicked off, depositing the harvest next to his clothes. "How much do you need?" She asked.

"More," he answered and went down again. She followed, filling her hands with the vegetation, ripping it off the roots and was fairly pleased when surfacing again. She laid it in the same heap as his and drew a deep breath, ready to do it again even though her head ached from the cold and lack of oxygen. She moved further out and as she got up with another load saw the neighbour, understandably confused about the early swim.

"Hey Fred," she called, not thinking before it was too late and flinched before swimming in, the man just held his hand up in a mute hello and shook his head. George rested with his hand on the now rather large heap they had gathered, breathing heavy with his eyes closed.

"You've taken your pills?" Bill asked his brother, knowing the look on his face a bit too well.

"Uh-hum," George answered, still holding his wand with his mouth.

"Why don't I buy that?" Bill seated himself closer to them, ready to break up whatever George could start now.

"Fine, I forgot," George admitted after taking the wood out and twisted it between his fingers. Susan had seated herself beside him, anxiously stroking the water out of her hair.

"Time to get up," Bill commanded and stood up himself.

"I n-need more," George argued and fisted his hands.

"Fine, one round, but you're gonna die of hypothermia if you keep going," Bill told them as they dived in again. They hurried as best they could, their bodies slow and sluggish from the cold and soon crawled up, the rocks cutting at their skin.

"I c-ca-call th-the shower," George got out through clattering teeth as he dragged on his jeans and sweater again, not bothering with the rest and scooped it up in his arms. Susan just threw her jacket around her shoulders, shivering and slightly hunched over the clothes she was carrying as they went back to the cabin. George headed for the bathroom after finding a bag for the Arctic Gillyweed while Susan stood by the entrance door, shaking and feeling pretty miserable.

"T-T-Towels in th-the... Dr-Drawer-thing," she stuttered and pointed towards the room she and George had shared. "C-C-Could you..."

"I'll get one for you," Bill finished and went to the dresser, finding the towels in the middle drawer. The first he picked up had a gigantic rip, but he took it as well as a blue one back to her, closing the open door behind her before removing her jacket. He wrapped the bigger, whole towel around her shoulders before drying off her hair with the other. She was too tired to object and the feeling of his fingers to her scalp was relaxing.

He took her with him to the sofa, seating her on his lap before wrapping the blanket around them both. She leaned on his warm torso, eyes fixed on the wall as her body tried heating itself. She took a gentle hold of his hand, leading it up to rest on the side of her head and sighed at the touch. He laid his arm along her back, feeling the freezing skin had even given up goose-bumps.

"Bed?" He asked and she used several seconds to process the meaning, but nodded in the end. They stood up and he directed her towards the room he had used. She didn't trust herself to stand on her own as she was dizzy and slightly nauseated.

He got rid off his sweater and jeans to deliver most of his body-heat to her and got in, motioning for her to follow. She let the towels fell to the floor and crawled on top of him, settling with her head on his shoulder and legs curled up at his sides as he tucked the cover around them. Despite her exhausted state she could be slightly turned on as they were only separated by his underwear. He had completely different thoughts, he just wanted to keep her alive until George was done in the shower. She dozed off a bit, feeling the heat return to her slowly.

"I think I kinda used all the hot water," George said when emerging from the bathroom, wearing the same clothes, but magically dried.

"'S not awful lot anyway," Susan mumbled, now relaxing pretty well.

"Go take your pills now, they're on the kitchen table," Bill told him. He listened without objections and laid down on his stomach beside them afterwards. Bill slowly laid over on his side, causing Susan to do the same and allowing George to cuddle up to them, helping the warming-process.

"Weasley-sandwich. I mean... Fuck it," she muttered as she was trapped between the two brothers. "I get to meet Charlie, right?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll agree to that," Bill answered and stroke the hair out of her eyes, making her moan at the soft touch. "Why are you so hung up about him?"

"Don't wanna talk about it." Tears were running out under her closed eyelids, no matter how much she wished they weren't. She blinked them away and felt a hand cup around her left breast. "What are you doing?" She barely had the energy to get frightened as a hard cock was pressed to her butt and the hand let go to open the fly.

"George, stop it," Bill said calmly, having understood the pills hadn't kicked in and his brother would do stupid things. Or, more stupid than usual.

"You've been teasing me," he said, gripping between her legs and she gave a heavy breath against her will.

"George, you're not gonna do anything," Bill commanded, hoping his brother would come to his senses sooner rather than later. George however knew exactly what he needed to do and rammed himself into her, making her cry out in pain. "That's enough!" Bill leaned over and pushed George back. Susan felt the cock slip out of her again, but the pain was still there.

"But... Come on!" George didn't know what to do with himself.

"No, if you're that desperate go to the bathroom and take it with your hand," Bill said with a knot in his stomach, George was loosing it again.

"No, maybe.. It's okay, if you really want to," Susan offered uncertain and turned. Bill looked confused at her, but George nodded and grabbed around her butt.

"What about Angelina?" Bill said, hoping to coax them both out of it. Susan blushed, she had forgot he was married.

"Screw her," George answered with a mad expression and was about to penetrate again.

"If you're sure, I'll leave you alone." Bill got up and clothed himself quickly and hated himself the moment he closed the door behind himself. The pills should have taken some effect now, but George seemed just as insane as earlier and he, Bill, was helping him cheat on his wife. It was just the easiest option and maybe George would change his mind before doing anything.

Susan laid over on her back, George followed and leaned on his elbows as he looked at her breast and penetrated. She winced a bit as he began thrusting, but parted her legs more. She knew he was hurting and his body and mind was going amok, but as he went faster she realised she was enjoying it.

George panted and shook his hair back, screwing up his face. She drew her legs up to his side and let their lips meet in a soft kiss. Even though he didn't return it, she did it again, tasting his slightly salt lower lip as he sped up more and moaned louder. Soon he couldn't hold his torso up and fell over her, lips next to her ear. He ejaculated with a shout and fell still, she had to roll him off her.

Bill entered again, holding a hypodermic needle and threw the cover off his brother's behind, turning off all emotions as he sat down. George groaned as Bill gave him the shot to the butt-cheek, the older took it slowly out and she licked her lips, closed her legs slowly.

"Here," Bill said, placing her clothes on the bed. She sat up and covered her face with her hands. "I made some coffee. It was a good thing you did."

"I know, it's just..." She let her hands fall again and stared into his eyes. "Nothing. I'm not gonna cry again, I'm gonna get dressed and we'll have a cup of coffee." She stood up began sorting through the balled-up clothes until finding her underwear. "What was it you gave him?" She looked over at George, who had his eyes half-closed and didn't move except the steady breathing.

"Just a mild sedative. Didn't really want to, but it was kinda an emergency," Bill said and leaned over the bed to take hold of George's hand. "Maybe sleep a little now, huh? Do that sound okay?" George didn't respond, but Bill tucked him properly in and Susan drew the curtains, casting the room in a dull darkness. "Call if you need anything." They went to the kitchen. "I'm not gonna lie, I was astonished you would do such a thing," he told her, not judging.

"And now you sound creepy," she retorted.

"Yeah, maybe I do. What I mean is that you was so up for taking care of him, even though you hardly know him."

"That's the freaky part, I do know him," she muttered and took down two cups, filling them with the warm coffee and began going through the cupboards. "Isn't there any sugar here? Oh, there." She took the small basin and he had already deposited the cups on the table.

"I have to thank you for him. He just need a lot of care, especially when he refuses to take the pills," he said when they sat down opposite each other. "But it must stay between the three of us, I would literary be murdered if his wife ever finds out."

"He's broken," she stated while holding the spoon limp down in her coffee. "But it's nice of you to go with him, even though you have your own... Condition."

"Honestly, I had almost forgot it was that time again or I'd may have talked someone else into doing it." He kept his eyes on her, but she barely dared glancing up at his face.

"Who, then? Your wife? Ron?"

"Maybe Charlie. Why didn't you suggest him?"

"I try not to seem too stalkerish." She met his eyes for a moment, but her cheeks was turning hot and she concentrated on drinking. They sat in silence for a while, sipping the warm drink.

"I saw it hurt you, the first time he did it," Bill said at last and she tightened her hands around the cup. "Are you virgin?"

"Not that it's really your business, but yes, I was." She made proper eye-contact, feeling laid open to him. "I'm also on the pill," she lied.

"I'm sorry he lost control." Bill reached over and took her hand in his bigger.

"Don't apologise on his behalf. And I have been teasing him, you both, I'm just... I'm mad, barking mad." She watched his thumb stroke over the back of her hand.

"No, poor people are mad, you're eccentric," he said with a smile.

"What makes you think I'm not poor?" She had a impishness in her eyes that made him laugh for a moment.

"That house, the leather furniture, the camera. Not exactly what I grew up with." He still smiled, but an ashamed blush crept over her face and neck.

"I know, I'm a spoiled brat, I get everything handed on a gold platter and fed with a diamond-set spoon. Still I manage to fuck up big time."

"What do you mean?" He was still stroking her hand and held it back when she tried to retract it.

"I'm not gonna bore you with my shallow problems now, I have a shrink for that. See what I mean?"

"Just 'cause you go to a shrink doesn't mean anything," he told her.

"I got food, shelter, loving parents and a million things to entertain myself with, still I'm not happy. I'd say that's pretty fucked up."

"It's a fucked up world."

"Merci," she said with a laugh, knowing it didn't really make sense.

"You speak French?"

"No, maybe five words or something. You?" She asked and took a large gulp of her coffee, almost choking on it, but coughed it away.

"Not really," he admitted.

"It would amp up your sexiness. Not that it's really needed." She stood up and went behind him, taking his long hair out of the band. He was about to turn his head when she started combing through the red locks with her fingers.

"Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing?" He said, at the same time enjoying the touch.

"You shouldn't have it tied back all the time, it wears a lot on it," she said, ignoring his question and let the long strands run between her fingers. "I miss my hair now, I used to have longer than this, then I cut it all off."

"Why?" He asked as she stroke her fingers behind his ears.

"Fuck-up, remember? Maybe I could cut off yours and make a wig." She laughed a bit again.

"The colour would suit you, I think." Now he turned towards her and she let her hands fall.

"It should, I used to be strawberry-blond. Not sure what happened to that," she said and sat down on her chair again.

"But I have been thinking about cutting it," he said and her eyes widened in shock.

"Are you crazy? It looks so good on you!"

"I just feel it's time for a change. Beside, it's only a question of time before I go bald." He ran a hair over his hair, he would probably miss doing that.

"No, don't do it, you won't go bald even though your father is. Percy and Ron'll go bald, not you," she argued. "But, it's your decision." He had to chuckle with the flat indifferent in the last line in contrast to the flaring interest in the previous statements. She stirred her cup again, smiling a bit to herself.

They heard obvious sobs coming from the bedroom and stood up at once, she scared halfway out of her wits, he concerned, but calm. They went in to see George leaning out of the bed, throwing up and crying loudly and they froze for a moment. George tipped himself back on the mattress, still sobbing and Bill vanished the mess he had left. Susan snapped out of the trance at that, she would not get accustomed with that magic-thing so soon after all.

"What is it?" Bill asked as he sat down and lifted George up in a sitting-position, hugging around his younger brother from behind. George didn't answer, just shook his head and let the sobs ease. "Shh, it's okay," Bill murmured and rocked slightly from side to side. Susan sat down on the foot-end as she didn't know what to do. George's face was blank when he stopped crying and he swallowed hard.

"I-I think I shat myself," he admitted with closed eyes. "Aah, tummy ache, Bill, bad. Bad!" He clutched his stomach and it hurt Susan to see the grown man acting like a toddler.

"Shh, it'll pass," Bill told him as George started crying again for a minute.

"Maybe we should be heading home soon," Susan said quietly, her mother would probably be relieved to know she was okay, before murdering her for running off.

"Yeah. Just get changed and pack up, hmm?" Bill said and stroke his hand over George's hair. "There's a dresser in the tent, in the second drawer there should be a pack of new pants, could you get it?" He asked Susan, she nodded and left them. The tent looked pretty ordinary from the outside, but in the inside it was a whole flat and her eyes widened, it was stranger than she thought. She saw the brown dresser at once and went over, opening the second drawer from the top to find nothing but towels. She looked under and between them, but no underwear. She closed it and went to the one under, where a pack laid on top of more towels. _How many towels do you need? _She thought as she headed back to the guys.

"In here," Bill called from the bathroom and she entered, seeing George leaning on the counter, stripped from the waist down. She took out one of the boxers, holding it up to see it in all it's red glory. A black dragon ran over the hip, breathing fire down in the groin.

"Let me guess, Charlie's? What a geek," she muttered with a smile. "Brings a new meaning to fire-crotch."

"He's borrowed the tent a couple of times and forgot it there," Bill said and took the underwear from her to help George put it on. She left them and sat down on the front-steps to take another smoke, shivering again in the breeze. A couple of minutes later George joined her with a vacant expression while Bill cleaned up with magic inside.

"Feel better now?" She tried, but he didn't respond and they were left to wait for Bill in silence. He soon came back, locked the door and walked past them to take down the tent. He gazed around to make sure no one was watching and with a flick of his wand the tent was back in it's bag.

"Come," he said and took the bag under his arm. Susan took a gentle hold of George's hand before standing up and they went slowly to the car. Bill unlocked the car while yawning and could hardly wait to be back with his wife and children, it had been a rather dramatic trip in comparison to his expectations. His brother headed for the passenger seat. "George, why don't you take the back so Susan can get properly warm?"

"But Bill..."

"No, you took the shower and the heat works best in the front," Bill said, getting pretty fed up with his brother.

"But Bill," George repeated in a small voice and hung his head.

"What?" Bill's patient was wearing thin, but he tried keeping it together for a couple of more hours.

"I gotta pee."

"Then pee in the ditch over there." Bill rubbed his face with one hand before getting behind the wheel and George went over the small road to do his business. Susan also got in the car and the engine was started to get the heat up.

"How will we keep in contact?" She asked and looked over at him.

"Phone," he answered, watching George.

"That's gonna get shit-expensive." She crossed her arms and yawned. "Wouldn't have access to a computer? I have a couple of e-mail addresses..."

"Yeah, I know someone that may make sense of those," he said and stepped halfway out again. "George, are you done? Come here..." George more or less dragged himself over to his brother. "You got to close your fly," Bill told him mildly and did it for him.

"I couldn't go," George muttered and got into the back seat.

"Tell me if you need to again." Bill drove to the next driveway before turning the car. Within five minutes he was the only in the vehicle who could be called awake as the two others were exhausted from swimming and freezing. Bill blinked hard a couple of times, his eyes was stinging from lack of sleep and constantly having to look out for his brother didn't help. They were passing through another patch of forest when George stirred again.

"Okay, pull over, now I really gotta piss," he said and hoped for dear life he could hold it.

"There's a parking lot soon," Susan said. "Just around the next turn."

"But I gotta go _now,_" George cried just as Bill turned into said parking-lot. George jumped out and started fumbling with the fly, but his hands wouldn't collaborate with him. "Bill!" It would start running any second! Bill hurried out and helped him, feeling sorry for how incapable and vulnerable his brother had become. George didn't manage to hold his member and instead hugged around himself and tried keeping back the tears as it splashed down on the tarmac. It hit his shoes and legs of his jeans, but he didn't care.

"Better?" Bill asked when he was done. George just sniffed and Bill clothed him again before guiding him into the car again and fastened the seat belt for him. Susan yawned and stretched, trying to be somewhat awake for her homecoming/extermination.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come with you," she said to Bill as he began driving again.

"Why not?"

"Well, doesn't seem like we're the most balanced trio out there." She gathered her hands in her lap, when she first meets someone it had to end with crying and rage-blows and sex, it couldn't just be quiet and nice. "You and George have enough with each other and you shouldn't need to deal with a emotional teenager you don't know."

"I think it was nice to have you along for the ride. Beside, George wouldn't have managed to gather enough on his own and I sure enough wasn't going to get wet, you helped out a lot."

"Maybe, but he could have done it by magic. Why didn't he?" When she thought about it, how stupid wasn't it to dive in when he could have summoned it?

"I don't know, he just likes to do it the hard way."

"True enough for his sleeping at least," she said after shooting a glance at the back seat, he was leaning on the window, eyes closed and mouth open.

"And we would have stayed in that mouldy tent, if we hadn't got lost first," Bill continued with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah, it did smell kinda stuffed. Still I can't say I've been much help."

"What about in bed?" He argued good-humoured.

"When he shagged me? If I hadn't ran around half-naked, or naked for that matter, he would have gotten so horny and cheated on Angelina."

"So you have great thoughts about yourself?" He teased and she blushed.

"No. You're worse than my step-father," she said and stuck out her tongue. "Have any pictures of your family with you?" She wanted to change the subject as fast as possible.

"Yeah, here," he said and handed her his wallet.

"Wow, easy it was stealing from you," she said.

"I was of course meaning for you to keep it," he answered sarcastic. She opened it and saw two moving photos, one of a blonde woman and one of two girls with more orange-tinged hair.

"What a shame..."

"What?"

"Ruin both the red and blonde that way. You should have married other people."

"Fancy walking the rest?"

"No, I'm just kidding, they're beautiful, all three."

"Of course they are." He reached over and found a third photo, a bit more hidden. "And here's the newest addition, Louis." She stared at the baby in the arms of Fleur for a long time.

"If I was married to that, I don't think I'll ever leave bed," she said with a snicker.

"Are you gay?" He asked.

"Nope, just the way I talk. Beside, she is downright gorgeous, no one can deny that. I feel sorry for Ron..."

"Why?"

"He kinda had a crush on her, didn't he? Then his older, successful, brilliant, handsome brother comes and snatch her right under his nose."

"That wasn't exactly how it went down, but... Eh, he had his own girl all along, even if they were both too pig-headed to admit it." He scratched his chin and shot a look back at George, who still seemed to be sleeping, drooling slightly.

"I kinda get them, you're twelve and already pizza-face, school is going down the drain and you're foot seemed to be glued in your mouth. Having attempted homicide on your other friend once a year can't exactly make you want to put your heart on your sleeve any more."

"You think a lot," he commented with a chuckle.

"Too much," she corrected. "I shouldn't have slept with him." She drew her legs up to her body and hugged around her knees.

"No, you shouldn't," Bill agreed.

"Want me to start crying again?"

"No, but you shouldn't have slept with him and I certainly shouldn't have let you. But we did, no use stretching the matter any more."

"But... He was my first and it should have been special and instead it was... Queasy."

"The whole first time thing is over-rated. First girl I was with, when I told her I loved her she cut all contact," he said. It shouldn't comfort her, but it did.

"I haven't got a whole romanticised idea about it, I just want it to be good and mean something. I don't want to be just another scratch in some guy's bedpost."

"I understand that and you're gonna have that some day. And don't count him as your first, it didn't mean anything."

"Wow, now I don't feel used at all," she spat sarcastically and tried keeping the tears at bay.

"I didn't mean it like that-"

"I know, we don't love each other and it was just a practical solution." She rubbed her eyes and put her legs down again.

"Are we done with it now? I don't want it to wear on you." Bill shot a look over at her and she nodded. A couple of minutes later they rolled in on the yard and she stepped anxiously out. It didn't take long before a woman came running out and Bill didn't need to look long to understand it was her mother, they had the same face and body. The yelling started and soon a tall man with thin hair joined them, the deep voice almost making Bill cringe despite not understanding a word as he got out and opened the door for George. Susan tried explaining why she had went with them, but couldn't really and the lie that she knew them from the net didn't help.

"Reminds me of visiting the in-laws," Bill muttered to George, who gripped his hand hard. The shouting stopped and Bill freed himself and went forward. "Hi, I'm Bill," he began and held his hand forward for the man to shake. He took it with deeply furrowed brows. "I'm sorry for abducting your daughter like that, I thought she had permission and didn't think. But we brought her back in one piece." Not a word was said to him, they just stared and Susan looked hard at the ground. "Could I get a glass of water?" He asked and shoot a look back at George who had now moved to the other side of the car.

"I'll get it," Susan mumbled and went in.

"What was you thinking? We thought she had been kidnapped!" The woman said to him at last.

"I wasn't thinking, I thought she lived alone," he admitted.

"A teenager, living alone? Do you frequently pick up girls like that and take them God knows where?" Her eyes were bulging and threatening.

"No, we just... We had a motor-stop and went to her to get help," Bill said, knowing it sounded far-fetched and didn't tell her Susan was the one who wanted to come. The woman's eyes were still bulging and the man looked simply fuming.

"Here," Susan said flatly when handing the glass to him. He reached out his hand while turning to where George had been standing, but he was now making his way over the lawn.

"George!" Bill called before running after him. "Where are you going?" His brother didn't respond, just tried twisting out of the hold around his arm. "Come, it's time for your pills."

"NO!" George yelled and Bill had to put his arms around him to drag him back. George kept squirming and trying to get loose, even stepping on Bill's foot without result. The man came and helped, together they got a screaming George back.

"I have to give you more," Bill muttered and ran to get his bag in the trunk of the car. George was not happy where he was trapped between the strong arms of the middle-aged man. The women just watched, knowing they couldn't help. Bill soon stepped up to his brother with a needle, pulled up the sweater on his arm and gave him another shot. George still fought, not wanting to be manhandled and panted hard while the medication began working. After a minute he had gone limp, drooling down on his chest as he was slowly released. "Thanks," Bill said quickly and took hold around his brother's shoulders, directing him slowly to sit down in the passenger seat and buckled him in.

"Bill?" Susan said quietly from behind, he was still squatting down beside George and looking at the blank face. He straightened up fast and went to sit down on the hood, covering his face with two scarred hands. "Bill?" She tried again, this time standing in front of him. She had asked her mother and step-father to go in while she said bye.

"I gave him too much," he choked out. She placed her arms around him.

"No, you didn't," she whispered.

"Yes, I did, I made him a vegetable," Bill whispered back and felt a knot clutch in his stomach as he uttered the words.

"No, trust me, he'll be fine." She let him go and held a note between them. "If you could send an e-mail to this address, that'll be... That'll be great. Let me know how you're doing." Her eyes travelled to George.

"Yeah, I will," he said in a thick voice and got up. She went over to George, who sat with his hands in his lap, neck craned and lips parted, causing him to drool more.

"Bye, then," she said and bent down to hug him. "Awful mess you're making here." She wiped the arm of her jacket over his chin. He was completely catatonic and it hurt her to see the dead eyes. She went back to Bill, looking up in his tired blue eyes as he hugged him too.

"Bye, you'll hear from..." Bill didn't bother to finish the sentence.

"Yeah, soon I hope, I'm not the most patient." She smiled at him, but he far from returned it. "He'll be okay."

"I hope you're right." He broke away from her and got into the car.

"Good bye, I'll better get in to more yelling." She watched as he closed the door, started the engine and backed out. It wasn't many seconds before they were gone and she already missed them.

**AN: Told you it went off the hinges. If you have bothered to read it all I'd like to hear if it bored you halfway to death, if you couldn't stop laughing or whatever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know I said I wouldn't continue this, but my guilty pleasure got the better of me.**

"And here we are," Bill sighed as he stopped the car in front of what most people would call a closed, shabby night club. "George?" He took hold of his brother's chin and made him look at him, but the gaze went straight though him. The older felt the knot of guilt tighten and let go, George stayed in the same position as Bill got out and around to open the door for him.

"Come," Bill whispered when unbuckling him. George didn't react, but followed as a pair of strong hands went on his shoulders and almost pulled him out. Bill had to place his feet on the ground before making him stand up. "There you go..." The older hugged around him before closing the door. "No," Bill groaned when seeing the front of George's jeans turn darker. "Why are you pissing yourself? Why do you always have to piss? Always, just a load of piss!"

Bill slammed his fist to the car, it was his fault his little brother was wetting himself. Susan had said George was broken, but he was barely cracked before Bill gave him the shots, now he was torpedoed. "I'm sorry," Bill whispered as he hugged around George again. "I'm so sorry for doing this to you." He pressed his eyes down on the shoulder, but a few tears escaped anyway. George didn't react, just stood there like a wax-statue, the only thing ruining the vision was his slow breathing.

"Home," George moaned at last. Bill's head snapped up, only to find the face just as blank as before.

"Yeah, we'll go home now," Bill answered with a nod and let go of him to fetch their bags. "Home to Angelina and Rick and little Roxanne, that'll be..." His voice broke and he swallowed hard. "Can you walk?" As his big brother's arm was placed around his shoulders George began taking small steps in the direction he was leaded. They entered the night club to find a lobby, a young brunette sitting behind the desk and Bill guided them over.

"Hello, going home now?" She greeted them and swept her eyes over them several times. The older, scarred was definitively the short-worded man she had helped yesterday, but could the mess by his side really be the charming gentleman accompanying him? Yes, the missing ear made it obvious.

"Yeah," Bill sighed, holding George's hand firmly. "We got the rental car still, I couldn't make him walk and..." He licked his lips slowly.

"I'll make sure it's taken care of," she said with a nod and the keys was placed on the desk. "You have to wait a little if you want a port-key. You know where to go." She smiled at them before turning back to her papers.

"Yeah, thanks, bye," Bill muttered before taking his brother with him down the hall and into a waiting-room. "George..." Bill found a handkerchief in the pocket of his jacket and tried wiping off some of the drooling before they sat down in a small couch. Bill put his arms around George and hushed low in his ear, telling himself it would be fine, it would turn out okay.

"So you're sitting here," A familiar voice said and Bill looked up to meet the pale eyes of Svein Olsen.

"Yeah, waiting for a port-key," Bill said and released his brother.

"British ministry? Got one for you about now." The broad man smiled to them and Bill stood up slowly. He had enough with two big bags and his brother to notice where they were going, he just kept an eye at where the beige shirt went and followed. Soon they entered a small room, an old-fashioned key laying on the table. "Should leave in about a minute," Svein told them before closing the door behind them. Bill swallowed hard and loosened his hair while observing George, hoping on an improvement.

"George? Come with your hand," Bill said and placed his brother's fingers to the metal. He took a deep breath before feeling the tugging as the port-key left. A moment later they landed at the British Ministry of Magic, Bill staggered a bit before finding his balance again, but George fell flat on his arse with a small groan. Bill bent down and dragged him to his feet, dusting off the jeans in an attempt at distracting himself from the vacant eyes.

"Come, Georgie-boy," Bill murmured and took a hold around his shoulders, again directing his brother as they went down a hall. No one had come to talk to them, which the oldest found strange, but relaxing. The lift felt stuffed even though it was only three other there and Bill was glad when they stepped out in the Atrium. He found a free fireplace and Flooed to the flat above George's shop, almost getting crammed stuck when they arrived.

"Hi, home already," Angelina said as she came in from the kitchen, carrying Roxanne of soon two years. Bill pressed himself out and put the bags down on the floor before getting George down in the arm-chair. "What happened?" She wanted to know and let the girl down.

"Nothing, he was just a bit out there and I had to give him some and, well," Bill muttered. Angelina knelt down in front of her husband and furrowed her brows at the blank face, it wasn't the first time she had seen it and she never liked it.

"How out there?"¨another voice asked and Bill turned to see Charlie leaning on the door-frame.

"We met this girl and he didn't take his pills and got sick so I had to give him a shot, then he threw a right tantrum when I tried giving him them again and I didn't have a choice, I had to give him another shot," Bill defended himself with, even though there was no excuse for what he had done. "I had to, and now he's... He's..." Bill began shaking and swallowed hard before bolting into the bathroom. He began crying as he threw up and Charlie came to hold his hair out of the way.

"It's not your fault," Charlie said and sat down beside him.

"Yes, it is, I broke him," Bill said hoarsely and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. Charlie opened his arms and Bill didn't need to be asked twice before accepting the hug.

"He'll be fine, he have been like this before, but he's always been fine," Charlie said, but Bill kept crying, he didn't believe his brother's words, it was different this time.

"I'm a terrible brother," Bill whispered when he stopped crying. He had slid down and was now clinging to Charlie's arm.

"What are you talking about? You're the best big brother anyone could ask for," Charlie said and ran a hand over Bill's hair.

"I made him a vegetable," Bill whispered.

"No, he'll come around," Charlie argued again. Bill just sniffed and hung onto the arm. "Maybe you should go home?" he asked, but Bill shook his head. "Well, we can't sit here forever."

"Yes, we can," Bill said stubbornly.

"No, we can't. Let's go out in the living-room again." Charlie tried standing up, but Bill held him back. "Bill... Stand up."

"No," Bill said. Charlie sighed, understanding his older brother blamed himself too much to see George again.

"Bill, it's not your fault, I don't think so, so why do you?" Charlie said, but Bill didn't answer, it was too obvious. "Stand up or I'm carrying you out."

"You do that," Bill muttered, still holding on to the arm. Charlie sighed before gripping better around Bill's back and put his other arm behind his knee's, causing Bill to let go at last.

"Is it any wonder my back hurts," Charlie groaned as he got to his feet with great difficulty and walked out to the sofa where he sat down heavy. Bill had gripped around his neck and was not letting go again. Angelina threw a quick look at them before stroking her hand over George's hair.

"Can you be a big boy and blow your nose," she said and held a paper towel to George's face. He was just as catatonic and she wiped the snot off.

"Bill, you're acting like a baby, you know that?" Charlie said as Bill rested his head down on his brother's shoulder, his breath going fast. "Bill?"

"George, wanna go to bed?" Angelina asked her husband. When she didn't get any answer she made him stand up and took him with her into the bedroom.

"Bill? Wouldn't it be best if you went home?" Charlie asked and made his brother sit up to see his face.

"No, I don't..." Bill muttered, he had no desire to see his wife and hear her thoughts on what he had done to George.

"Wanna go home to my place, then?" Charlie said and furrowed his brows at Bill's shallow breathing.

"Hell no." Bill wanted even less to hear those accusations.

"Wanna sit her some more?" Charlie said at last, but Bill shook his head. "Then you're going home and I'm coming with you." Charlie stood up, almost knocking Bill down on the floor, but he found his balance and went over to the fireplace, Flooing to Shell Cottage with a feeling of emptiness. Charlie followed him, leaving the bags at George's, they didn't need them now anyway.

"Anybody home?" Bill called in a hollow voice and was relieved when no one answered.

"Where are they?" Charlie asked.

"Who gives a fuck," Bill muttered.

"Bill," Charlie sighed. "I think you need to sleep. Or eat, when was last you ate?"

"No," Bill just said.

"Why are you like this?" Charlie asked with furrowed brows. Bill refused to answer and Charlie sighed before putting an arm around Bill's back and made him walk up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"Now what?" Bill asked flatly when Charlie closed the door behind them.

"We are either going to talk or sleep, your choice."

"What is there to talk about? I broke him!" Bill cried and threw his hands up in anger.

"Fine." Charlie began button down his shirt, he knew his brother needed something as simple as laying next to someone and sleep.

Bill stared at him for a minute before undressing himself and laid down between the sheets facing the wall. Charlie crawled in behind him and put a muscular arm around Bill's waist. The older let out a heavy breath before turning. Charlie was almost smiling at him and he snuggled closer, allowing himself to be vulnerable just for now.

"Charlie? What if he isn't all right?" Bill whispered into his brother's chest as the tears began rolling again.

"But he will be." _He has to be. _Charlie wouldn't let the doubt get the better of him. Soon Bill fell asleep in the tight embrace and Charlie settled into a slumber.

--

"Bill?" Fleur said softly when finding the brothers in the bed hours later. She had just come home from shopping with the kids and was supposed to put some things away when hearing Charlie's snores and went to investigate. "Love?" She sat down and brushed her hand over Bill's hair, but it was Charlie who awoke.

"Hi," he said and cleared his throat. "He was a bit down and I thought this would make him see clearer." Bill finally stirred, but stayed close to his brother. Fleur looked from one to the other several times.

"Charlie? I have to go to the loo..." The unspoken part of the message passed between the brothers and Charlie nodded and sat up. As Bill crawled up on his brother's lap Fleur tried hard not to seem judging about her husband. She moved and Charlie got out on the edge before standing up and carried a pale Bill to the bathroom.

Bill was ashamed of it, but he didn't even manage to sit on the toilet without Charlie's strong arms around him.

"I'm sorry," Bill got out before breaking out in sobs. Charlie tried hushing reassuring to him and he calmed a bit after a minute.

"I'm going over to George again to see how he's doing. I'll send you an owl," Charlie said and Bill swallowed hard, maybe, just maybe their little brother was okay.

"I'm done," Bill muttered and Charlie grabbed the toilet paper without much surprise.

With a lot of effort Bill could at least walk back to the bed by himself where his wife was ready to fuss over him. After an hour he was ready to go down and eat, but was happy the children was outside making their noise.

The letter arrived when he was almost done with the sandwich. Something seemed to settle in him when seeing it was in George's handwriting.

_I'm fine, relax._

_(You're worse than Mum sometimes)_

_Come by and pick up the tent soon or the kids will tear it apart._

Bill shook his head in amusement, George really was okay, he hadn't broken his brother.

**AN: I have no idea what's going on in my head when I manage to churn out this amount of crazy. And look, it's Charlie, it's Charlie! *do little dance of happy* **


End file.
